


Becoming Obedient

by Amethyst_5006



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Coercion, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Self-Lubrication
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-01 22:54:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13305072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amethyst_5006/pseuds/Amethyst_5006
Summary: All Derek wanted was for the boy who was oblivious to his love to obey him. Stiles was a human, it was rightful that he should submit to the alpha and luckily being an alpha had perks for this.Where Derek makes Stiles become addicted to his alpha penis to make him obedient and finally see his feelings.





	Becoming Obedient

Derek didn't understand. Why didn't Stiles listen to him or obey him like the betas in the pack, Scott, Erica, Boyd, Isaac, Jackson, they all listened, even Lydia and Allison who were humans so why wouldn't human Stiles listen to him? It frustrated him greatly to be unable to get control over the boy he loves but still be trapped by his beauty and allure and admire him from afar while the human remained oblivious. Derek's feelings made him irritable and aggressive around the pack, he would constantly take it out on them by kicking their asses in training and having them run ten mile suicides through the preserve, he just couldn't deal with Stiles' inability to adhere to his requests, even simple things like 'keep it down a little', or 'can you grab me a water from the refrigerator?' or 'please stay in while I kill this creature so I don't have to worry about you getting killed'. It had him growling and baring his fangs and delivering grumpy responses to anything the pack said to him. This had to change. And soon, he was getting so tired of waiting for Stiles to see how he felt for him, and his balls were getting bluer by the second, why was Stiles so sexy without even knowing it?

It wasn't like Derek was really hiding it either. He made a constant effort to push him against walls, get in his personal space and give him looks of lust through his eyes and linger his hands over the boy and yet, what did it get him? Ignorant obilvion. What else?

And the betas all knew as well, in fact he'd heard them dropping hints to Stiles to 'make a move' because even they were getting tired with Stiles' lack of awareness, too. Quite possibly, the most frustrating thing was the fact that a Derek could see and smell the love and care that Stiles emanated towards him, so it baffled him why he was unable to see the reciprocation and mutual feelings transparently directed towards him. How could someone so smart not see the clear facts right in front of him, even someone like Scott, who couldn't use logic to save his life, even saw what was going on. UUGGGHH!!!! Derek's wolf growled and paced in frustration and impatience.

He wanted Stiles and he wanted him now. Stiles was a human, it was rightful that he should submit to the alpha so he decided he had to help him along to increase the human's obedience and his awareness, which would be easy considering the anatomy of an alpha werewolf did have benefits intended exactly for this reason.

The penis of an alpha was designed to have a better taste than the simple skin taste of human ones, in fact humans always found the taste of their alpha delicious, so delicious that they always became addicted to said cock and cum, they would crave it on a daily basis and would be come cock hungry whores for their alpha, and that is what Derek needed for Stiles as soon as possible. And clearly Stiles needed some help realizing the truth right in front of him.

Because Derek hadn't had sex since he became an alpha for these reasons. Scratch that, he hadn't had sex since Kate, which was like six years ago, and he couldn't now anyway, having an addicted human around was a big commitment and he wasn't about to have some random one night stand be that. He wanted Stiles and he wanted him only. And the wolf was getting antsy.

So when all the pack walked out the door that night, Derek pulled Stiles back from them by his shoulder and kept a hold of him as he watched the door close and listened until the pack were far enough away from the loft that they wouldn't hear. Following that, he drew Stiles towards the living room and sat him down on the couch and stood before him, towering over his sitting height.

"Derek? You haven't said anything and you're kinda breathing a little loudly." He questioned in the silence.

Derek put his hand softly around the back of Stiles' neck and looked at him, "You frustrate me, Stiles. I've been waiting so long and you just can't seem to get any of the hints and submit to me, your alpha." he told him gently as his eyes glowed red and he pulled his head towards his crotch. He unzipped the fly and dropped his jeans and underwear in one swift move and pushed his hard eleven inches into his face and rubbed it against his cheeks. Stiles gasped at the feel of the hardness on his face and the smell of it, it smelt amazing, he couldn't explain it, it was like nothing he had ever encountered before.

"You can smell it can't you? Knew you'd love the smell of it. Come on, Stiles, suck it, you're gonna get used to it anyway." He placed his fingers on Stiles' pink and plump lips and tugged them open and inserted his member into his mouth and slowly pushed in and out to get his mouth used to the thick length he would most definitely be getting accustomed to. Stiles moaned around the girth in his mouth and his wide eyes became half lidded as he relaxed on the cock and his tastebuds absorbed the sweet candy-like essence of the cock he was currently devouring.

"Yeah, you like that, Stiles? Yeah you do, can see it in your pretty eyes, I can smell it, you smell like a hot and horny little bitch," he panted as he thrusted repeatedly and felt Stiles' throat constricting around his cock and milking it, "You're gonna be my bitch, the alpha's pretty bitch."

Stiles pulled off his dick and licked and sucked at the big, rounded hairy balls hanging below, stuffing his nose into the alpha's thick pubes and moaned obscenely as he licked the bumpy surface over and over. Derek was so relieved with his bitch, he was really starting to get addicted and love his cock, Derek didn't even have to tell him to take care of the balls, and more importantly, he finally had Stiles where he wanted him. He felt himself at more ease than he'd been since the fire as he pulled him back onto his cock and sheathed himself in his throat, making Stiles deepthroat him and the vibrations of his moans stimulated his cock even further and he could feel them on his pubes as he fed his cock to his bitch. Stiles' throat tightened and squeezed his cock and he let out a high pitched whine around Derek as he soaked his pants in his release while he continued to suck.

"Such a good bitch, cumming for you alpha. You're making your alpha cum." He pulled on Stiles' hair and pulled him forward so he could bury his dick down his throat to make him swallow the fresh cum that erupted out of his shaft. Stiles' moans were muffled but his appreciation and satisfaction were crystal clear.

When Derek was licked clean and he went soft, he stripped Stiles of his clothes and took him into his arms and moved them over to his bed. "Good boy." He praised as he watched Stiles swallow the load in his mouth while he laid him on the bed. "Bed time, Stiles." He wrapped the blankets around them and nuzzled his nose to Stiles' as he watched the human's eyelids lower, like they did when he was on his cock very recently. Derek knew that Stiles' addiction to his cock and cum was well underway and now he would be obedient, now that he knew that he had an alpha to bow down to, and he would now also be able to appreciate how Derek felt about him.

"Fuck I love you, Stiles." He spoke into his neck.

Stiles mumbled incoherently as he faded into sleep.

 

*****

 

The next morning, Derek opened his eyes to find Stiles on his knees, nursing on his dick and slurping down it, moaning loudly as he took his fill from Derek. He bobbed his head up and down and rolled his balls around in his hand as he suctioned the length with his cheeks and Derek threaded his hands into his hair, bemoaning the precision and tactfulness of his tongue.

"Morning, bitch, needed it so bad you couldn't wait till I woke up?" he growled.

Stiles pulled off of his cock and looked at him and nodded, "Yes, love it, love you, Der, all of it," as the last of his speaking died off into panting and breathiness.

Derek's heart soared as he finally got what he wanted. "Fuck yes, get over here."

Stiles crawled over to him and Derek plunged his tongue into his mouth, revelling in tasting himself on Stiles. It was so right. He grabbed his hips and turned him so he had a full view of Stiles' rounded ass. Stiles' cheeks were soaking wet and sticky, his cheeks squelched as he pulled them apart and observed the slick drooling out of his hole, equally as desperate for cock as its owner's mouth, he licked a drop that rolled down onto his taint and groaned loudly in his cheeks as he smelt the aroma of the slick.

"God, you're fucking leaking to become my bitch." He growled as he raked his hands up and down Stiles' back.

"Present to your alpha, bitch," he pushed Stiles' front down into the bed and raised his ass into the air. He grasped his wet dick from the boy's eager blow job and lined it up to his hole. He shoved his entire length into his hole in one go and called out as he bottomed out, "Perfect slut." and stuck his fingers into Stiles' mouth as he thrusted in and out of his hole.

Stiles sucked on the three fingers in his mouth like a vice, tasting his slick on them, desperate for anything from his alpha as he took his fucking from him.

Derek reached down and grasped Stiles' leaking erection and jerked it in synch with his pushing, feeling Stiles arch his pert ass back onto his cock, high pitched and loud moans seizing out of him as he then pushed forward, back into the alpha's hand.

Derek couldn't last long, it was just too amazing finally having Stiles so he thrust forward and dug his hands into his hips and began pushing his hips forward and back harder.

"Fuck, I'm gonna breed you nice and full, bitch."

"Why d'you keep calling me... b-bitch." He asked, wracked with heavy breaths and a sore throat from the intense round of pounding.

"Are you having sex with an alpha?" He asked, ragged voice, into his ear.

"Yeah-yes." He responded, receiving a hard thrust for his hesitation.

"Are you a human?"

"Yes."

"Then you're a bitch. You're getting fucked by me, an alpha, which makes you a bitch," he sounded out, as if teaching a child a new lesson in class at school, "Yes?"

"Yes!!" Stiles cried as the final thrusts pushed him over the edge, cuming from the talk, the pounding, the Derek, the ALPHA, from Derek finally spurting his thick cum deep into his channel, making him scream, "Derek, I love you! Fuck, Alpha!"

"I love you too, sweet boy, you're gonna look so good pregnant with our babies."

"Huh?" Stiles barely managed to pant out.

Derek knew Stiles would fall pregnant this first time, the addictive cum was also very fertile, if it can change a human's appetite, then changing a human's DNA and impregnating them is a walk in the park.

"Yeah, you know it." Derek told him, not paying attention to him, the gravelly voice telling Stiles his eyes were red and that the wolf was in control. As he looked down, he saw his stomach bloat slightly, baffled at the extra girth. Although, the idea was turning him on. 'Werewolves are so fucking weird' he thought. "What's going on?"

"Alphas' babies grow quickly," he growled as he locked his fingers with Stiles' over the tiny bump, "Gonna get so fat, so pregnant with our babies."

Stiles thought that maybe he could do that one day, have the alpha's babies, although he didn't seem to have used his brain to mouth filter because now he thinks Derek heard him.

"'S already done, gonna marry you, Stiles, gonna cuddle you up all day everyday." He whispered as he kissed his bitch's swollen lips and rubbed the bitch's cum on his chest, it was a blessing to be marked by Stiles, his love.

'Stiles wouldn't need to worry about any of this anyway', Derek thought, knowing that Stiles would be spending his time nursing and presenting for his cock and being full with their babies, it would be perfect. He already had a ring in his bedside table, and soon it would be on Stiles' long, slender finger and it would go perfectly with their beautiful babies, their beautiful family.


End file.
